Trick or treat
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Petit os sur le thème d'Halloween. Shane, Mitchie et compagnie décident de fêter Halloween d'une manière originale. Smitchie


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween et que cette fête est carrément traditionnelle en Amérique. Voici donc un petit OS sur ce jour de fête. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartiennent à Disney. Je ne touche pas un centime en écrivant ces lignes et je remettrais tout en place après utilisation. Cependant, Kim et Mandy (que vous connaissez bien grâce à ma saga) m'appartiennent complètement. Maintenant que j'ai fait tout dans les règles, je peux avoir Joe ? Quoi ? Faut que je demande à Ashley ? … Mouais, quelque chose me dit qu'elle dira non mdr

**PS** : Cet OS n'est qu'une continuité de la saga « Un aveu qui change tout », certains éléments s'en rapprochent, d'autre sont tiré des trois volets. Navrée pour ceux qui ne les aurez pas lu.

Merci à **chris87** qui a fait toute la correction et qui m'a trouvé le titre parfait.

**Des bonbons ou un sort ?**

Mitchie était tranquillement assise dans son salon, entrain de lire un livre quand on sonna à la porte. N'attendant personne et sachant que Kim ne rentrerait que dans deux heures, elle soupira. « Oh et puis zut, je n'ouvre pas, songea-t-elle. Je suis trop bien là. » Elle avait mis un cd de classique et avait posé près d'elle un verre de jus de fruit pressé à la main. Elle reprit donc la lecture de son livre, mais les coups augmentèrent et elle nota qu'au moins cinq mains frappaient. « Mince alors, ils ont l'air de vouloir entrer à tout prix, pensa-t-elle. » Posant finalement son livre, elle se leva et rejoignit l'entrée avant de regarder par le judas. Reconnaissant ses invités, elle sourit joyeusement et fit tourner le verrou pour leur ouvrir.

« - Bas enfin, soupira Mandy. J'ai bien cru qu'il faudrait attendre mon petit croissant à la crème pour entrer. Ça va bien ma belle-sœur ?

« - Euh ouais, fit-elle en les regardant entrer. Salut Nate.

« - Elle rentre bientôt ma petite folle, demanda Jason en lui faisant la bise.

« - Dans deux heures approximativement. Elle sait que vous deviez venir ou…

« - _Hello_ ma belle, la coupa Shane avant de l'embrasser.

Elle sentit tout son corps devenir guimauve, alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Shane ferma la porte puis se détacha d'elle. Revenant à elle, la jeune femme les invita à s'asseoir dans le salon et leur servit à boire, s'interrogeant tout de même sur leur présence à Gordonville.

« - Alors, sourit Mandy.

« - Alors quoi ?

« - Tu ne nous demandes même pas ce qu'on fait tous ici ? Pour quelle raison, je sèche mes cours, ni rien, fit-elle vexée malgré son grand sourire.

« - Excuse-moi Mandy. Alors, pourquoi tu as séché tes cours et pris l'avion en embarquant ton frère et ses deux amis sous le bras, pour venir nous voir ?

« - Ah bas enfin, rit-elle. Non sérieux, tu sais que ce week-end c'est halloween, rassures-moi.

« - Euh oui, mais j'ai rien prévue. Avec Kim, je me méfie. La dernière fois, on s'est déguisée et les photos… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles sortent de leur boites. Pourquoi ?

« - Des photos ? Je veux voir ça. Bref, pour tout te dire, on avait envie de faire halloween avec vous, sourit-elle. Les garçons se sont arrangés pour être libres exprès. Contente, j'espère ?

« - De voir l'homme de ma vie ? Oui. Les autres moins, grimaça-t-elle avant de rire franchement en voyant leurs visages choqués. Je plaisante. Je suis ravie de vous voir. Surtout Shane, précisa-t-elle. Et Nate, parce qu'il me jette pas tout le temps dans votre piscine.

« - Si y a que ça, je peux te jeter dans ta baignoire, rit le désigné.

« - Peux pas. A pas de baignoire ici, je te rappelle.

Ils rirent joyeusement puis discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes, avant que Kim ne rentre avec une heure d'avance. Ils s'étonnèrent tous de son entrée en fanfare sauf Mitchie qui commençait à être habituée à l'excentricité de son amie.

« - _Mais oui, mais, l'école est fini_, chantonna-t-elle avant de reprendre plus aigue. _Nous irons danser. Ce soir peut-être. Bien chahuté. Tous entre amis. Rien que d'y penser. J'en perds la tête. Mais oui, mais oui. Où es-tu Mitchie ?_

« - Au salon, rit la concernée.

« - Ok. Ah qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'être chez soi. Au fait, tu sais pour Elodie ? J'ai compris pourquoi elle ne peut pas me piffrer, expliqua-t-elle en allant dans sa chambre déposer son sac. Bon en même temps elle me l'a dit en me fixant droit dans les yeux, je ne pouvais que comprendre. Figure-toi qu'elle adore les _Tous pour un_ et le jour où t'es venue me chercher pour qu'on aille faire du shopping, elle t'a reconnue. Donc si elle me déteste et que je lui rends bien, c'est parce que tu sors avec le gars sur qui elle fantasme. Ça me change pas de Jodie ceci dit et…

Elle s'arrêta en entrant dans le salon. Les yeux ronds, elle resta inerte quelques secondes ce qui les fit tous rire, puisqu'il était rare de la voir incapable de parler. Se reprenant, elle poussa le cri le plus aigu qu'ils aient entendu de toute leur vie et se jeta dans les bras de… Mandy.

« - Oh mon petit éclair au chocolat, dit-elle surexcitée. Comment tu vas ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Avec mon copain en plus, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant Jason.

Tout en écoutant la réponse, elle fit la bise aux deux autres, avant de se blottir dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait. Dès que Mandy se tut, ils commencèrent à chercher comment fêter dignement cette fête, quand Shane sourit.

« - Dis donc, ma copine a parlé de photo, tu…

« - Si tu les montres Kim, je t'étrangle, menaça Mitchie sérieusement. Quoi, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils la regardèrent tous étrangement. Désolée, mais fallait être là pour le voir. Je n'ai pas très envie que vous voyez nos déguisements.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu faisais une sorcière des plus crédibles ?

« - Mais bien sûr. J'ai personnellement rarement vu de sorcière avec une robe aussi courte et moulante. Et aussi outrageusement maquillée.

« - Ok alors là, je demande à voir, intervint Shane de plus en plus intrigué.

« - Ouais c'est ça. Si tu les vois, je te quitte, fit-elle tranchante en s'éloignant.

Ils la regardèrent étonnés de cette intervention, puis Kim promit de les garder cachées. Elle acquiesça et partit dans la cuisine, se demandant pourquoi elle refusait que ses amis les voient. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pensaient qu'on étaient sérieuses, songea-t-elle. » La jeune femme s'appuya contre l'évier, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne vit donc pas son copain arriver et sursauta lorsqu'il l'enlaça. La jeune femme le regarda sourire et s'appuya contre lui.

« Alors, les trois tarés de l'autre côté ont trouvé la solution pour passer un Halloween de dingue ?

« - Ils y réfléchissent et Nate modère le tout … Le pauvre. Mais c'est compliqué, comme tu t'en doutes. Et comme la petite voix de la raison s'est cachée dans la cuisine, il rame comme moi sur le lac avec ma petite copine.

« - Idiot, rit-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Tu sais ce qui rend cet halloween dingue ?

« - Non. Aurais-tu une idée pour le rendre inoubliable ?

« - Non, sourit-elle, mais ta présence ici le rend inoubliable alors pour la suite… Elles peuvent bien vouloir faire du porte à porte, je m'en moque ! T'es là, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec tendresse et les ramena au salon en lui prenant la main. Quand ils y revinrent, le débat faisait rage. Mitchie s'assit sur les genoux de son copain, tout en écoutant les autres faire des propositions qui les firent bien rire.

« - On pourrait transformer l'appart' en maison hantée et faire une fête de dingue ?

« - Impossible. Les voisins du dessus ont un bébé, intervint Mitchie. Donc un truc de dingue, si vous le souhaitez, mais pas dans l'immeuble.

« - Sinon en venant, sourit Mandy, j'ai vu un club qui organise une soirée spécial halloween. Tu te déguises, tu payes je sais pas combien et tu fais la fête toute la nuit. Tentant ?

« - Classique, corrigea Kim avant que quelqu'un n'aie pu intervenir. Non, faut faire un truc hors du commun. Voyons, voyons. Pourquoi pas un karaoké déguisée ? Oh non, c'est nullissime ! Même ma grand-mère trouverait mieux. Réfléchissons, réfléchissons, soupira-t-elle en tapotant son menton distraitement. Trois superstars de la chanson, une fille en passe de les faire passer pour des amateurs…

« - Hey, s'exclamèrent les garçons vexés en faisant rire leurs copines.

« - Une pro de la sculpture et une dingue, continua de lister Kim. Voyons, avec tout ça on peut… Attends t'as dit quoi Mitchie tout à l'heure ?

« - Euh… Je sèche, je me souviens plus, désolée.

« - Mais c'est une super idée. Par contre il va nous falloir des costumes extravagants. Alors, alors, on va éviter la sorcière et le vampire, c'est trop classique.

« - De quoi elle parle, demanda Nate en fixant la brunette.

« - J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire qui la fasse réfléchir autant ?

Tout le monde haussa les épaules, alors que l'étudiante faisait une liste de costumes potentiels. Soudain, elle eut un sourire qui les fit tous déglutir et sans un mot, elle prit le bras de Mandy avant de quitter l'appartement. Mitchie les regarda puis haussa les épaules. ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur l'attitude parfois étrange de son amie. « Surtout qu'on saura bien assez tôt ce qu'elle a en tête, soupira-t-elle mentalement. » Restés entre artiste, Nate prit possession de son synthé alors que Jason lui empruntait sa guitare et ils se mirent à reprendre certaines chansons. Alternant entre celle de la brunette ou celle du groupe.

Deux heures après, les deux filles revinrent les bras chargés de paquets en riant gaiement. Ne s'occupant pas d'elles, ils terminèrent leur petit concert tranquillement.

« - On a acheté vos costumes, les prévint l'étudiante.

« - Vous allez A-Do-Rer, ajouta Mandy en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

« - D'ailleurs, demain debout pas trop tard pour que vous ayez le temps de vous préparer. Mandy dort ici. Je garde vos costumes ici ce soir et je les apporte demain chez tes parents Shane, dicta Kim.

Ils acquiescèrent machinalement et tentèrent de savoir ce qu'elles avaient prévu. Malheureusement, elles tinrent bon et à minuit, ils partirent entre homme, la tête pleine de question avec comme seul indice que leurs costumes ne feraient pas peur.

Mitchie fut la seule à ne rien vouloir savoir et pour cause. Elle connaissait les deux filles et savait que leur folie n'avait aucune limite aussi, elle n'était pas pressée de savoir à quoi elle ressemblerait le lendemain soir.

Quand elle se leva à dix heures, elle fut étonnée de n'entendre aucun bruit et frappa à la porte de son amie, mais la chambre était vide. Seul trois sacs étaient sur le lit, comme une invitation à fouiller mais elle refusa et referma la porte en se demandant où étaient passées les deux autres. Durant une heure, elle mangea puis prit sa douche tranquillement en pensant à son copain. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dormir avec lui. Se consolant dans l'idée qu'elle proposerait à son petit ami de passer la prochaine nuit avec lui, elle sortit de sous le jet et s'habilla rapidement. Elle était entrain d'appliquer sa crème hydratante quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

« - Chut, Mitchie dort encore.

« - Non c'est bon Mandy mais merci, cria-t-elle depuis la pièce. Vous étiez où ?

« - On a acheté deux trois trucs pour ce soir, éluda sa colocataire. Tu n'as pas fouillé dans les sacs ?

« - Non, je suis restée sage, rit-elle.

Les rejoignant, elle sourit et les écouta discuter tranquillement. Vers quatorze heures, elles décidèrent de se préparer. Mitchie en fut étonnée mais quand elles lui expliquèrent qu'elles devaient se friser les cheveux, elle hocha la tête.

Pendant plus de trois heures, elles frisèrent les longs cheveux de Mandy, puis Kim proposa à son amie de faire de même. Se laissant convaincre, Mitchie s'assit et laissa ses deux amies s'amuser à jouer à la coiffeuse. Kim partit ensuite chercher les costumes. Mandy s'habilla la première et fit rire la brunette.

« - Un marin ?

« - Sexy, ajouta-t-elle en enfilant de longues chaussettes blanches avec des escarpins.

Mitchie la regarda. Elle avait une petite brassière blanche avec un col marin, un béret de la même couleur que ses chaussettes et un petit short bleue marine. Kim s'enferma à son tour et en ressortit dans une combinaison en cuir.

« - Ola, t'es quoi toi ?

« - Catwoman, ma chérie, sourit la jeune femme en mettant son masque.

Sa combinaison dessinait sa silhouette sportive à la perfection. Elle compléta sa tenue d'une paire de bottes à talon, le tout d'un noir profond. Elle complimenta ses deux amies, impressionnée, puis déglutit quand ce fut à son tour de se changer. Fermant à clé, elle fouilla dans le sac et en sortit une brassière minuscule couverte de perles. Durant quelques minutes, elle chercha l'endroit de l'envers puis l'enfila avant de mettre la jupe qui semblait compléter la tenue, ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine « La seule chose que j'aime dans ce déguisement, songea-t-elle. »

Entre temps, les garçons étaient arrivés et Kim sourit en voyant son copain habillé en César. Pour ne pas être reconnu, il s'était plaqué les cheveux en arrière et avait changé la couleur de ses yeux, passant du marron au bleu. L'inévitable couronne de laurier finissait de compléter sa tenue.

« - Pas agréable les toges, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant. Enfin heureusement il ne fait pas froid.

« - Si tu veux, je te passe ma veste, rit Nate.

« - Une veste de cow-boy ? Sur le grand César, grimaça-t-il. Il refuse.

Se prêtant au jeu au maximum, il parlait de lui à la troisième personne et avec fierté, levant le menton dans une attitude très comique. Son ami le regarda amusé avant d'agiter sa corde comme s'il allait l'attraper au lasso. Il avait une chemise bleue claire et un gilet en faux daim par dessus. Son jeans était recouvert d'une sorte de pantalon en cuir à frange, censé protéger le jeans, ainsi que des santiags à éperon. Un foulard autour du cou et un chapeau complétait sa tenue. Amusé, il passa ses pouces dans les passants et prit la pose alors que Mandy le photographiait. Quand à son frère, il avait un costume noir trois pièces, finement rayé de blanc, avec une chemise noire et une cravate bordeaux. Des chaussures de ville et un chapeau terminait la tenue rappelant Al Capone. Lui aussi avait ramené ses cheveux gominés en arrière et avait poussé le vice jusqu'à mettre une rose rouge à sa boutonnière.

« - Al Capone était rasé de près, non ?

« - Exactement, dit-il en sortant un cigare de sa poche qu'il porta à ses lèvres sans l'allumer. Mais j'avais envie de voir ce que ça donne un Shane pas rasé.

« - C'est vachement sexy, intervint Mitchie en sortant de la salle de bain.

Tournant la tête vers elle, il écarquilla les yeux et en laissa tomber son cigare au sol. Sa copine avait une mini brassière bleue comme la mer. La jupe était placée très bas sur sa taille et descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, laissant découvrir son nombril orné d'un petit strass blanc. Il déglutit en voyant la fente qui découvrait sa jambe jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. Le tissu de sa robe était décoré de petites étoiles blanches. Mitchie tendit les bras et montrant le long voile bleu transparent. Elle s'amusa à se déhancher doucement en tournant sur elle-même avant de se mettre sur le côté, une main sur la hanche et regarda son copain, le menton posé sur son épaule.

« - Alors _bad boy_, je te plais comme ça ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil taquin et il se reprit. Ramassant son cigare, il s'approcha et déposa ses deux mains sur ses hanches qu'il caressa doucement, tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle y répondit avec fougue en se collant à lui, ses mains dans son cou. Un raclement de gorge les fit revenir à eux. Toussant doucement, la jeune femme se tourna vers ses amis.

« - Et maintenant ?

« - On se maquille, sourit Kim. Faites comme chez vous les garçons, on revient.

Elles s'enfermèrent aussitôt dans la salle de bain. Mandy se concentra principalement sur ses lèvres et y appliqua un rouge éclatant lui donnant aussitôt bonne mine tandis que Kim se dessinait un visage de chat. La plus jeune fit un regard charbonneux à Mitchie et lui couvrit les lèvres de gloss transparent.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elles ressortirent de la salle de bain et les garçons en furent éblouis. Jason soupira.

« - César trouve qu'on est pas très harmonisés.

« - César va se taire sinon Catwoman va aller pioncer au panier ce soir, contra sa copine.

« - César refuse l'idée que tu dormes au panier. Il veut que tu sois près de lui cette nuit pour t'entendre ronronner. Voir même miauler, ajouta-t-il taquin.

« - Voilà qui devient intéressant.

Souriant, elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa doucement, alors que Nate prenait également sa copine contre et lui picorait le cou. Mandy pencha la tête en se mordant les lèvres, s'amusant dans le même temps de Shane qui fixait Mitchie d'un œil gourmand.

Incapable de la quitter des yeux, il cherchait à comprendre ce qui l'avait décidé à s'habiller ainsi, même il s'en moquait tant le spectacle était agréable. Elle le charmait en ondulant doucement du bassin, s'amusant à l'entourer avec son châle pour le rapprocher d'elle afin de l'embrasser tendrement, avant de s'éloigner. Mitchie semblait se plaire à entrer dans son personnage.

« - Bon allez, tout le monde en piste, décida Mandy en prenant un sac de marin.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas tranquille alors que Mitchie lui demandait où ils allaient.

« - Bas on va faire une collecte de bonbons, soupira Kim. Attention les gens, on arrive !

La brunette regarda son copain qui acquiesça. Ils étaient au courant depuis quatorze heures. « Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas son cas, s'aperçut-il. » La prenant par la taille, il lui promit que la soirée serait inoubliable et elle se laissa entraîner sans résistance. Pendant que Kim fermait la porte, elle chuchota à l'oreille de Shane.

« - Ok, je ne fais pas d'histoire de la soirée mais tu m'invites dans tes bras ce soir ? Pas envie de dormir seule, j'ai peur, sourit-elle.

« - T'inquiète, j'avais prévue de te kidnapper. En plus, j'ai déjà le costume.

Il embrassa son oreille tout en caressant sa peau découverte, se retenant, avec beaucoup de mal, de ne pas tous les planter là pour amener sa copine chez lui directement. S'éloignant légèrement d'elle, il suivit tout le monde et ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Shane se contentait de suivre le groupe tout en surveillant sa copine qui semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise dans cette tenue. Elle passait son temps à refermer la fente de sa jupe, ou à s'envelopper dans son châle. Ils finirent par arriver devant une maison et Kim alla frapper en prenant le faux pistolet de Shane. Lorsque qu'on ouvrit, elle fit :

« - La bourse ou la vie canaille !

« - C'est une blague, demanda la jeune femme qui semblait avoir leur âge.

« - Euh non. On a plus l'âge de demander des bonbons alors on braque les gens, intervint Mandy perplexe.

« - C'est ça. Allez bonne soirée, répondit-elle en riant avant de fermer la porte.

« - Bon bas… Au suivant, commenta Nate amusé.

Entrant à son tour dans le rôle de son personnage, Shane prit sa copine sur son épaule et commença à partir dans l'autre sens, la faisant rire joyeusement alors qu'elle appelait à l'aide.

« - Aidez moi, s'il vous plait, plaida-t-elle entre deux rires.

« - Fais un pas de plus Capone et je te descends, intervint Nate en sortant son revolver. T'as un cow-boy en colère qui pointe son arme sur toi.

Shane se retourna et le fixa sérieusement.

« - Dépose la jeune femme et lève les mains bien haut !

Sans un mot, le jeune homme reposa Mitchie au sol. Celle-ci se précipita vers Nate qui fixait son meilleur ami amusé.

« - Oh mon héros, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Se regardant, ils rirent joyeusement avant de se diriger vers la maison suivante. Cette fois encore c'est Kim qui frappa et lorsque le propriétaire ouvrit, elle lui dit :

« - La bourse ou la vie cow-boy ! Et pas d'entourloupe ou je te fais sauter la cervelle !

« - La vie, répondit-il amusé.

Se tournant vers ses amis, la jeune femme soupira.

« - Hey les mecs, je suis dans la merde, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Je fais quoi ?

« - Demande des bonbons, grimaça Mandy. J'ai la dalle.

Ils rirent tous et l'homme leur offrit quelques sucreries. Ils reprirent ensuite leur tournée. Une sucette dans la bouche, Mandy s'amusait à faire de l'œil à tous les passants, souriant à chaque coup de klaxon, ce qui faisait passablement grimacer son copain qui finit par l'immobiliser.

« - Tu peux arrêter ça ?

« - Quoi je rentre dans le personnage ! Et rassure-toi, je fais attention.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa pendant que derrière eux, Al Capone marchaient main dans la main avec son ancienne captive. Il lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille.

« - Si j'étais Catwoman, je ronronnerais, souffla-t-elle avant de se coller à lui. Cela dit je ne serais pas contre l'idée qu'on leur fausse compagnie. Pas toi ?

Il acquiesça mais lui expliqua qu'il était prévu qu'il fasse la tournée des maisons jusqu'à minuit, ce qui la fit soupirer. N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, elle reprit son jeu initial et dansa devant lui avec son voile bleu. Elle ondulait des hanches, venait se coller à lui en enroulant sa jambe nue autour des siennes, embrassait son cou puis s'éloignait en riant doucement. Il déglutit en la fixant intensément. A chacun de ses mouvements, il avait envie de partir avec elle, mais il avait promis de tenir jusqu'à minuit. « La nuit va être longue, songea-t-il en fixant les hanches de sa copine. Très longue… » Ne tenant plus, il prit son poignet et l'entraîna derrière un arbre. Il la plaqua doucement contre le chêne, se colla à elle et l'embrassa avec passion tout en caressant sa taille. Il frôla la ceinture de sa jupe, remontant jusqu'à sa brassière, ce qui déclenchait plusieurs frissons à sa petite amie qui soupira de bonheur contre ses lèvres. L'endroit étant désert, il passa sa main dans l'ouverture de la robe, caressant la cuisse de la jeune femme alors qu'il délaissait ses lèvres au profit de son cou. Mitchie vint caresser sa nuque, en fermant les yeux. Souriant à sa propre audace, elle mit son genou au niveau de la taille de son copain, qui agrippa sa cuisse fermement, lui permettant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« - Rentrons chez toi, souffla-t-elle.

Il allait répondre par l'affirmative quand une nouvelle voix intervint.

« - Hey où sont mon frère et ta coloc ?

A regret, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et eurent juste le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans leur tenue avant que les quatre ne les trouvent.

« - Vous faisiez quoi ?

« - Si on te le demande Catwoman, t'en sais rien, grimaça Mitchie en s'éloignant.

Shane sourit mais la rejoignit suivit des autres, qui reléguèrent le problème au fond de leur tête. La tournée des maisons reprit et chaque fois Kim menaçait les habitants, ce qui faisait rire les propriétaires qui finissaient en général par leur claquer la porte au nez, en leur souhaitant toutefois une bonne soirée. Pour sa part, Mitchie ne souriait plus. Non qu'elle s'ennuyait, seulement avoir été interrompu par leurs amis, avait refroidie ses idées. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, enlever cette tenue de danseuse orientale et mettre son pyjama pour se cacher sous sa couette. Elle se moquait de ce qu'on penserait de son attitude. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand ce fut Jason qui frappa à la porte.

« - Avé César, rit l'homme qui répondit. Ceux qui vont mourir, te salue.

« - Avé moi. César t'ordonne de donner ton argent ou Il vous jettera aux crocodiles.

« - C'est ça, explosa de rire le banquier. Dans tes rêves. Bonne soirée !

Il referma la porte sur cette phrase et Kim pesta.

« - On aurait du prendre des œufs ! Hey les magasins sont encore ouverts, non ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse lui répondre, elle décida d'aller en acheter quelques uns. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers un magasin et entrèrent en faisant bien rire les clients. Mais loin de mal le prendre, ils jouèrent la comédie et Kim se faufila comme un chat sous les portiques, alors que Mandy jouait les aguicheuses. Nate remit les pouces dans les passants de son sur-pantalon en regardant tout le monde dans les yeux. Jason quant à lui relevait le menton, dans une attitude tragicomique et prenait tout le monde de haut. De son côté, Mitchie reprit sa petite danse, sous le regard incendiaire de son copain et de quelques clients. Mais en bon Al Capone qu'il était, il assurait sa sécurité en jouant parfaitement son rôle de mafieux. Le joyeux groupe se rendit au rayon des œufs et ils en prirent assez pour tenir jusqu'à minuit et Mandy ajouta du papier toilette à leurs achats. Ils allèrent ensuite jusqu'en caisse. Seulement ils croisèrent un groupe de leur âge et Mitchie eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant des anciens camarades.

« - La vache, voilà une danseuse que je prendrais pour un tête à tête, commenta l'un.

« - Moi j'avoue sa copine marin me plait assez aussi.

« - Hey poupée, tu ondules des hanches aussi sous la couette ?

« - Tu connais la danse des sept voiles, ajouta un de ses amis.

« - Tu me ferais une démo entre cinq et sept, reprit le premier.

Mitchie rougit furieusement sous leurs remarques ce qui augmenta le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à lui parler ainsi. Malheureusement leur jeu agaça énormément Shane qui en eut marre. Se mettant entre sa copine et le groupe, il prit la parole.

« - Stop. A la prochaine remarque sur ma copine je m'occupe de vous, c'est clair, fit-il menaçant.

Tout en parlant, il montra son arme et les quatre partirent rapidement, alors qu'il se tournait vers la jeune femme.

« - Tu vas bien ma belle ?

« - Ouais. Je n'en attendais pas moins de Mike et sa bande, souffla-t-elle. Mais merci Al Capone d'avoir sauvé mon honneur, sourit-elle en l'embrassant doucement. Quand vous ne vous assurez pas que je retrouve ma dignité et le sourire, vous vous assurez que personne ne se moque de moi. Vous êtes au final, un bien grand homme. Un vrai chevalier et j'ai plaisir à être sous votre garde.

Il rit de son langage et tout en rejoignant les autres, lui demanda des précisions sur la perte de sa dignité.

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a retrouvé après que Tess m'ait fait avouer mes mensonges ? Qui m'a consolé ? Et qui s'est assuré que je retrouve le sourire et confiance en moi ?

« - Quand vas-tu cesser de ruminer cette erreur, souffla-t-il amusé.

« - Je ne rumine pas, je ne fais que des constats et je vais te dire un truc. Je suis ravie d'avoir mentie. Comme ça t'es venue me consoler et je suis tombée amoureuse.

Il sourit et l'embrassa. Ils sortirent du magasin et reprirent leur quête. A la maison suivante, Nate alla frapper.

« - Salut cow-boy, dit-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Mes amis et moi-même venons de Galveston au Texas à pied et nous aimerions savoir si vous aviez quelques dollars à nous donner contre la promesse qu'on vous laissera la vie sauve.

« - Désolé, j'ai rien, répondit le jeune de leur âge. Juste des bonbecs, mais vous être trop vieux. Quoique la danseuse, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures !

« - Pas touche à la donzelle cow-boy ou t'auras à faire à moi, intervint Nate sérieusement.

Il acquiesça et ferma la porte. Kim et Mandy jetèrent des œufs et du papier toilette, afin de venger l'honneur de Mitchie qui souffla d'agacement. « Si j'avais su, j'aurais mis un grand manteau, songea-t-elle. » Ils repartirent et elle alla frapper à la suivante.

« - Salut petite fée, dit-elle en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant de six ans déguisée en petit elfe. Joyeux Halloween.

« - Merchi. Joyeux Alloween à toi aussi et pis à tes copains. T'es toute jolie, dit-elle émerveillée avant de frapper dans ses mains en sautant sur place. Maman, maman viens voir la jolie danseuse. Vite, viens voir comment qu'elle est belle, dit-elle en s'enthousiasmant. Viiiteeee, elle va partir.

« - J'arrive Mara. Bonsoir, dit-elle en les rejoignant.

« - Bonsoir, joyeux halloween, reprit Mitchie en se remettant debout.

« - La bourse ou la vie, intervint Mandy. A défaut on peut se contenter de bonbons ou d'eau potable.

Ils rirent et Mara leur demanda s'ils avaient déjà des bonbons. Mitchie prit ce qu'ils avaient et lui proposa d'en prendre un en échange d'un bisou. Elle s'exécuta avec plaisir et demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait faire une photo. Pendant ce temps Shane la couvait du regard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il l'imagina en mère et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. « Elle sera fantastique, pensa-t-il avec bonheur. Reste à savoir si je serais à la hauteur. » La mère de famille finit par trouver l'appareil et Mitchie prit la petite dans ses bras et l'embrassa alors que le flash crépitait.

« - Tu veux faire un vœu ?

« - Oui, comment on fait, demanda Mitchie en la reposant au sol.

« - Tu fermes les yeux et moi je mets la pointe de ma baguette sur ton front. Comme ça. Allez fermes les yeux. Voilà et maintenant tu penses très fort à ton vœu. C'est bon ?

« - Oui.

« - Tu le dis à voix haute et moi je te lance de la poussière de fée magique et il se réalisera avant Alloween prochain. A toi. C'est quoi ton vœu ?

« - D'avoir un jour une petite fille aussi mignonne que toi.

Elle sentit une pluie de paillette sur elle puis Mara lui assura que c'était fait. La remerciant, elle lui souhaita de faire de beaux rêves, puis ils repartirent. Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la maison suivante, Shane la prit contre lui.

« - Tu sais que t'es merveilleuse avec les enfants ?

« - Que veux-tu, je les adore et c'est réciproque. Pourquoi ça te donne des idées, chuchota-t-elle taquine.

« - Tu n'imagines même pas, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je t'aime ma belle, reprit-il sérieusement. Plus qu'hier et beaucoup moins que demain.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement, alors que Mandy frappait à la nouvelle porte. Enlacés, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec amour, alors que la plus jeune du groupe abordait le jeune homme qui venait d'ouvrir.

« - Salut mec, dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse. Tu passes une bonne soirée, demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant négligemment contre le chambranle.

« - Maintenant ouais carrément, répondit-il en la fixant avec envie.

« - Pas moi, tu vois. J'ai besoin de tunes pour m'acheter des clopes, grimaça-t-elle. Tu me les payes ?

« - Tout de suite.

Aussitôt, il sortit son portefeuille et elle éclata de rire en le stoppant.

« - Je plaisante, reprit-elle avec sa voix normale. Je ne fume pas, on s'amuse juste avec des potes, rit-elle.

« - Et son copain, intervint Nate en le fixant tout en enroulant son bras à la taille de sa copine qui s'appuya contre lui.

« - Allez bonne soirée mec, s'amusa Mandy en lui faisant un signe de main.

Dépité, il referma la porte les faisant rire joyeusement. Mandy déclara qu'elle garderait ce costume toute sa vie. A la maison suivante, Kim décréta que c'était au tour de Shane de s'y coller et il soupira. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment aborder la personne qui ouvrirait, aussi il céda sa place, promettant cependant de le faire au moins une fois. Rassurée, l'organisatrice de la soirée frappa alors qu'il serrait sa copine dans ses bras en passant ses mains sur son ventre. Il nota d'ailleurs qu'elle commençait à avoir froid.

« - Tu veux ma veste ?

« - Non merci mon bandit, chuchota-t-elle. Je te remercie mais ça gâcherait nos costumes. Et puis t'es là, non ? Pas besoin d'autre source de chaleur.

« - Ouais mais je me dis que si je prends soin de toi maintenant, tu seras peut-être d'accord pour danser juste pour moi, quand on sera que tous les deux, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude à son oreille.

Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés puis sourit sans pour autant répondre. Il grimaça mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, quelqu'un klaxonna et siffla.

« - Hey danseuse, tu m'fais une danse ?

La voiture continua sa route aussi ils ne donnèrent suite. Seul Shane serra les poings avant de prendre sa copine contre lui. Il commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre les garçons qu'ils croisaient, siffler sa petite amie ou lui faire des propositions indécentes. Observant l'heure, il nota que vingt et une heures n'était même pas encore passé. Cependant, leur balade reprit sans incident notoire. Il notait cependant les regards de tous les garçons qui ouvraient. Ils avaient le regard flamboyant dès qu'ils regardaient les filles. Il échangea un regard avec Nate qui semblait en avoir également assez et tous deux eurent la même idée.

« - Dites, ça vous ennuie si on arrête ? Je commence à fatiguer, proposa le plus sérieux du groupe.

« - Ouais et ma copine commence à geler sur place.

« - Dis plutôt que les klaxons t'énervent, contra la brunette.

« - Aussi oui. Y a que moi qui aie le droit de te regarder comme ça.

« - Je rêve. Tu veux nous priver d'une soirée amusante parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'on regarde ta copine avec envie, s'exclama Kim.

« - Vous recevez les mêmes regards qu'elle, je vous signale.

« - Et alors ? César ne fait pas d'esclandre pour autant. Il a confiance en moi, lui. Si vous en avez marre, rentrez, nous on reste. N'est-ce pas les filles ?

Mandy acquiesça et rejoignit Kim qui allait toquer alors que Mitchie les fixaient indécises. D'un côté, elle voulait rentrer, seulement ses amies avaient raisons. Ils passaient une soirée agréable et elle était certaine qu'ils le regretteraient s'ils partaient maintenant. Seulement, elle se sentait tirailler entre les deux groupes et savaient qu'elle en blesserait un en se rangeant à l'autre avis. « Mes amies ? Ou mon copain, songea-t-elle en les fixant alternativement. Dur, dur de choisir. » Les trois la regardaient, attendant son choix et elle s'éloigna finalement de son copain. Il fut légèrement blessé qu'elle préfère continuer mais elle s'arrêta entre les deux groupes.

« - Et puis zut, soupira-t-elle énervée. Vous avez tous donné votre accord pour qu'on fasse cette tournée alors on continue. Et tant pis si tous les mecs qu'on croise ont envie de nous mettre dans leurs lits. Zut à la fin, ce n'est pas à moi de choisir ! Je n'avais même pas donné mon avis à la base.

« - Justement, contra son copain. Je t'offre l'occasion de rentrer.

« - Sauf que maintenant que j'y suis, j'y reste et advienne que pourra, décida-t-elle. On continue, dit-elle en regardant les deux filles qui hurlèrent de joie.

Soupirant, Shane les rejoignit alors que Nate était également déçu. Tous deux auraient nettement préféré rentrer, seulement ils refusaient de laisser leurs copines. Néanmoins, ils montrèrent bien qu'ils n'étaient pas ravis et Mandy finit par soupirer bruyamment.

« - Bon je sais que c'est Halloween _tonight but it's not a reason to pull a face as yours.*_ On croit rêver. Si vous vous ennuyez, rentrez !

« - Et qui s'assure que vous allez bien, contra Nate.

« - Nous.

Ils la regardèrent dubitatifs et les filles accélèrent ne voulant plus les voir faire la tête. Ou plutôt Kim et Mandy accélérèrent le pas en traînant leur amie qui finit également par en avoir assez. Se dégageant d'elles, elle marcha plus lentement. A plusieurs reprises, elles se firent draguer ouvertement. Kim et Mandy s'en amusaient, sous le regard jaloux de Nate et celui amusé de Jason.

Une heure plus tard, les garçons oublièrent leur mauvaise humeur et se mêlèrent de nouveau au groupe. Ils n'avaient guère plus de bonbons mais faisaient collections de souvenirs. Ayant enfin trouvé comment aborder la personne qui ouvrirait, Shane alla frapper, sous le regard intrigué de sa copine.

« - Salut mec, fit-il d'un voix rauque. Tu vois les poupées qu'il y a derrière moi, dit-il en les désignant.

« - Pour les voir, je les vois, répondit le jeune de vingt ans.

« - Je leur ai promis monts et merveilles sauf que je viens de me faire dépouiller par des petits lascars alors si tu pouvais me dépanner et me filer un million ou deux…

« - Je vais plutôt prendre les poupées et les gâter, contra le jeune homme en riant.

« - Là c'est pas possible. César s'y refuse. Il garde sa copine, rétorqua Jason en enlaçant Kim alors que Mandy s'approchait d'eux.

« - Moi je suis d'accord. De toute façon, Al n'a d'yeux que pour la danseuse du ventre.

« - Faut dire qu'elle est vraiment sexy…

Cette remarque cassa la bonne ambiance et Mandy alla contre Nate alors que la brunette soupira.

« - Allez mon bandit, on s'en va. T'as assez joué les gros bras et moi j'ai envie d'être contre toi.

Le fusillant des yeux, Shane se tourna vers sa copine et posa un bras possessif sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser. Elle y répondit avec plaisir et ils quittèrent l'allée afin de se rendre à la maison suivante. Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils arrivèrent finalement au quartier de Mitchie et celle-ci passa saluer ses parents en passant devant la maison. Ils rirent de leurs déguisements et leurs proposèrent de venir boire un peu.

« - Vous êtes beaux comme ça, rit Connie. Et toi ma fille, t'es un peu aguicheuse !

« - A peine, rit-elle.

« - Ouais, faut la voir danser dans la rue, grommela son copain.

« - Danser est un bien grand mot et si tu continues à te plaindre tu dis au revoir à ce dont tu as parlé plus tôt. A toi de voir !

Il réfléchit l'espace de quelques secondes puis sembla comprendre puisqu'il rit en faisant mine de cadenasser sa bouche. Ils restèrent un quart d'heure avant que puis Kim ne donne le top départ. Après une photo obligatoire, ils repartirent. Seulement l'envie de faire la tournée des maisons étant passée, Nate leur proposa de rentrer regarder un film. Ils acquiescèrent tous mais sur le chemin du retour, on leur klaxonna de nouveau si bien que Kim en eut marre et lorsqu'une nouvelle voiture s'arrêta pour les interpeller, elle les fixa :

« - Quoi mec, t'as jamais vu de filles en trois D ? T'es resté aux images des magasines de lingerie de ta mère que tu caches sous ton lit ? Grandis un peu crétin !

Cette intervention les coupa dans leurs remarques et le petit groupe repartit tranquillement en riant. Il leur fallut une demi-heure pour rejoindre le petit appartement et ils choisirent le film alors que Mitchie téléphonait à sa mère. Quelques minutes après, elle demanda les clés de voiture de Kim et Shane la suivit. Toujours en danseuse, elle prit le volant.

« - Où va-t-on ?

« - Chez mes parents, j'ai eu une idée !

Intrigué, il acquiesça et elle lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait suivi, s'il ignorait où elle allait.

« - Hey, t'as vu ta tenue ? Je te suivrais même chez ta gynéco si tu te balades comme ça, sourit-il.

Elle rougit au souvenir de son premier rendez-vous chez sa gynécologue. Elle avait passé un moment très désagréable et elle n'était pas pressée d'y retourner. « Entre six mois, sourit-elle. » Se concentrant, sur sa conduite, elle arriva rapidement chez ses parents, au moment où son père donnait des friandises à des enfants. Elle entra promptement et rejoignit sa mère qui lui donna un gros saladier blanc. Elle la remercia en la gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue et remonta dans la voiture que Shane n'avait pas quitté, puisqu'elle lui avait assuré n'en avoir que pour très peu de temps. Il la prévint néanmoins que la soirée se terminerait chez ses parents, puisque le salon des deux jeunes femmes était trop petit.

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent dans l'allée, il la retint par le poignet et posa le saladier sur le capot afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Souriant contre ses lèvres, elle y répondit avec la même délicatesse. Un sifflement les interrompit.

« - Oh les amoureux. On vous attend, cria Kim.

Grognant, il lui promit de continuer plus tard et entrèrent rapidement. Ils s'étaient absentés moins d'une heure mais le salon avait changé. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, la lampe sur pied diffusait une lumière tamisée et le canapé était recouvert de couvertures et coussins, tout comme les fauteuils. S'installant avec les autres, Mitchie ouvrit le saladier et une bonne odeur de pop corn chaud emplit l'air. Kim appuya sur _play_ et ils rirent en entendant le générique de la famille Adams. Mandy se blottit dans les bras de son copain en décrétant que c'était un bon choix, alors que Mitchie faisait de même, les commentaires en moins. La plus jeune s'amusa à critiquer chaque scène si bien que Shane, qui adorait ce film, finit par la menacer de l'enfermer dans le grenier si elle ne se taisait pas.

Lorsque le film se termina, il remercia le silence de sa sœur et sourit en voyant qu'elle s'était endormie.

« - Bon je monte ma petite marine. Bonne nuit tout le monde, chuchota Nate.

« - Hey César si je fais semblant de dormir, toi aussi tu me montes ?

Il resta silencieux se contentant de la regarder et elle rit joyeusement en notant l'ambigüité de sa phrase. Pour sa part le jeune homme se leva et lui tendit la main souhaitant une bonne nuit à leurs amis. Shane regarda sa copine et chuchota :

« - T'es fatiguée ?

« - Pas du tout mais tu m'as pas parlé d'une représentation unique de danse tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il acquiesça simplement et la prit dans ses bras avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Par habitude, il prit soin de fermer à clé et elle s'écarta de lui. Elle fouilla dans les quelques cd qu'il avait et en sélectionna un. Ils le mirent juste assez fort pour qu'eux seul l'entendent et elle se tourna vers lui. Lui faisant signe de se taire, elle l'assit sur le lit avant de commencer à danser. Elle s'amusa à s'imaginer en danseuse orientale et ondula des hanches comme elle le faisait depuis le début de la soirée avant d'entourer son copain avec son voile et venir l'embrasser tendrement. Il eut à peine le temps de répondre qu'elle s'éloignait déjà de lui et reprenait sa danse langoureuse. Comme ils étaient à l'abri des regards, elle se laissa entraîner et sourit quand elle vit le regard de son copain s'allumer. Elle caressait ses côtes allant de ses aisselles à son bassin, tout en continuant de se déhancher doucement. Souriant, elle lui tendit la main et il se leva prestement pour la rejoindre, ce qui la fit rire doucement. Elle se colla à lui et il entoura sa taille avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Dos à lui, elle prit les mains de son copain et les posa sur ses hanches qu'elle ondulait, frottant son bassin contre celui du jeune homme. Il les caressa doucement avant de venir embrasser son cou, qu'elle lui offrait et sourit en sentant les mains de sa copine frôler sa nuque. Se laissant porter par la musique, il dansa à son tour, calquant ses pas sur ceux de la jeune femme qui sourit avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois. L'embrassant à peine, elle s'éloigna de son étreinte le faisant soupirer de frustration. Soupir qui mourut aussitôt, quand elle recommença à danser autour de lui. Leur deux corps étaient sans cesse en contact et lorsqu'elle fut contre lui, il l'emprisonna de ses bras et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Elle y répondit avec douceur mais la passion cumulée depuis qu'il l'avait vu, revint en force et s'ajouta à la tendresse avant de la remplacer. Ses caresses furent plus sûres et elle sourit en enroulant sa jambe nue sur celle du jeune homme qui grogna contre ses lèvres. Ils s'éloignèrent afin de reprendre leurs souffles mais il revint aussitôt picorer son cou de baisers brûlants. Elle soupira de bonheur, alors qu'elle repartait à la conquête de sa nuque. La passion de son copain finit par la submerger et elle plaça son genou sur sa taille. Elle le sentit sourire alors qu'il agrippait sa cuisse fermement. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de venir l'embrasser avec fougue. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que son copain qu'elle retenait prisonnière. Il recula et les fit doucement tomber sur le lit. Il revint embrasser son cou, alors que de sa main, il cherchait l'ouverture de son haut. Quand il la trouva, il le lui enleva en prenant soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, avec un plaisir non feint.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle sourit en sentant son copain dormir sur son ventre et caressa ses cheveux quelques secondes. Elle aperçut sa jupe près de la porte. « Dis donc, on était pressé hier soir, sourit-elle. » Un baiser sur sa peau la sortit de ses pensées et elle sourit en sentant les lèvres de son copain remonter jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrassa tendrement. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, elle souriait grandement et chuchota :

« - Tu sais je crois qu'Al Capone va me manquer. Il a une de ces fougues… Et beaucoup de classe avec son chapeau, le taquina-t-elle.

Sans un mot, il se leva et traversa la chambre complètement nu alors qu'elle le regardait en se mordant les lèvres d'envie. Elle sourit quand il prit le fameux chapeau. Il revint vers elle et le déposa sur sa tête.

« - C'est vrai qu'avec tu as une classe terrible. Juste couverte du drap, t'es même terriblement tentante, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser son cou alors qu'il s'allongeait sur elle.

« - Mouais, fais gaffe, je commence à ressembler à un homme, rit-elle.

« - Ah bon, s'étonna-t-il contre sa peau.

« - Oui. J'ai déjà le chapeau et je sens le parfum de mon homme. Un peu plus et je vais me mettre… à porter des jeans moulants et à jouer du tambourin !

FIN

* : C'est pas une raison pour tirer une tronche comme la vôtre.

Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cet os vous a plut. Bon, j'avoue je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser une petite allusion au film Camp rock : Le face à face. Vive Jason. Comprendrons ce qui ont vu le film et qui reconnaisse !

J'oubliais. _I wish you a Happy Halloween everybody_. Bonne récolte (genre)

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
